I'll Be With You Always
by Maria Stars
Summary: Touko reminisces about the day that N died.


I'll Be With You Always

by Maria Stars

"I can't believe it's been a year already. It seems like it was just yesterday."

-Flashback-

They had been walking through the city, just happy for the moment to be near each other. They decided to go through this alley in order to reach this other part of the city. There was this large green garbage container on the left side of the alley, one of the lids was open and as they walked past it this bald-headed guy jumped out from next to the large garbage container.

"Give me all your money and no one will get hurt!"

The long-haired brunette grabbed her green-haired companion's arm. "N..."

"Don't worry. I'll protect you Touko. He won't hurt you."

"Come on now! I haven't got all day!" He made a beckoning motion with one hand, indicating they hurry and give over their money.

"No." N said.

"No?" The bald thug asked.

"No." The tall, green-haired guy repeated.

"You better rethink that and quick-like. Or else."

"Or else what?" N stood at his full height. Being a few inches taller than their assailant, he had hoped that might scare him or at least intimidate him. Turns out luck wasn't with him that day.

The bald thug wasn't scared off. He stood his ground. He sneered at his potential victims then said, "Don't make me have to rough you up." He crossed his arms infront of his chest. "Just give me your money and you can go on your merry way."

"I said no and I meant it." N said in reply.

Touko hid slightly behind N. This had never happened before. They'd gone through alleys before and never had a problem. Why now? Why this alley? Why them?

"Fine. Maybe this will change your mind." Then he brandished a gun. The brown-haired girl squealed in fright. The green-haired N stood his ground and scowled. "Now, let's try this again. Hand over all your money." He laughed like the idiot he is.

That's when N charged him. He grabbed the thug's wrist and tried to wrestle the gun from him. "Let go!" The thug struggled to throw off the tall man.

The two men struggled with each other for several minutes. N's long hair swayed back and forth as they wrestled over the gun. N slammed the bald thug against the wall of one of the buildings. A little luck would've been nice here... but it wasn't meant to be.

The next sound heard was that of the gun going off. Touko cried out in surprise then watched as N fell backwards and hit the ground. She screamed quite loudly at the scene before her. There was a big red stain on N's white shirt, right over his chest almost directly over his heart.

The thug hastened his retreat. Touko didn't pay him any mind. She kneeled down and drew her companion into her arms. His hat fell to the ground as she did this.

The tears ran down her face like endless rivers. N's breathing was ragged and uneven. He forced his eyes open and looked at her. "Touko, are you alright?"

"Stupid boy. Of course I'm fine." She replied, tears still streaming down her face.

"Don't cry. I'll be fine." He smiled through the pain. Sure, it was a lie, but it was his way.

Touko looked around then started screaming for help. "HELP! Somebody, please help!"

N reached up and gently touched her face. She looked down at him, "Please don't leave me N! Please!" She sniffed, "Who's gonna sit up all night and talk to me? Who's gonna make me dinner when I've had a hard day?"

He could feel himself slipping away, he didn't have much time left. "Touko, listen. I want you to be happy."

"Don't speak." She looked up. "HELP! Somebody PLEASE! HELP!"

"Touko, I love you. Always remember that." The light was fading from his eyes. "I love you."

"No N! Please no!" The brunette pleaded with him. It was too late, even as she pleaded his arm fell from her face. N was gone. His eyes closed and he breathed his last. "I... I love you." She put her right hand into the blood-soaked shirt of the one she loved as she bowed her head.

-End of Flashback-

~This was always his favorite ride.~ She thought as she sat there on the seat in one of the cars of the Ferris Wheel. ~How can I get along without you N? I feel so empty.~

Just then, N's spirit showed up next to her. He sat there a moment then whispered to her. "I'm right here Touko."

The other guy in the same car as Touko did a double-take at the tall, green-haired ghost sitting next to the girl. Touko was looking outside of the car and so hadn't noticed the other guy's reaction. "I wish you were here N."

N wrapped his arms around her as best as he could. Touko closed her eyes as though she could feel him. "I'll be with you always my love." He whispered gently into her ear. "I'll be with you always."

**THE END**

Jaden: That was sweet. Ghosts don't really exist, do they sis?

Maria: Of course they do bro. They won't hurt you though.

Jaden: You sure?

Maria: Yea. You have nothing to worry about. ^_^

Jaden: *sighs* Good.

Maria: *hugs him* Goofball. *smiles*

Jaden: *hugs back*


End file.
